Late Night Visits (JeRza)
by SaavyBitch
Summary: Who's gonna crash Erza and Lucy's sleepover?


**Hey guys! I have my senior lunch tomorrow and I'm pretty excited, gonna start preparing soon. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!**

**Erza POV:**

"I wish it would stop raining…" I glance over at Lucy; her cheek rests on her hand as she gazes out the window.

"Well it's not like we're planning on going out anyway, it actually kind of cozy," I smile as I jab her leg with my toe.

"_ERZA_!" she cries as she jumps up on the bed and rubs her now red thigh.

"Kind of depressing if you ask me," she mumbles, once again glancing out the window.

Lucy is my best friend, I know she has Natsu and Levy but I pride myself in knowing that she considers me a best friend as well. I have many friends, but when Lucy joined the guild I realized that I was missing out on a lot of _normal_ girl things; she showed them to me, like sleepovers, sharing secrets, and watching girly movies that make you cry over and over again. She's actually sleeping over tonight, Natsu and Happy wanted to go on a job alone so when I noticed how depressed she looked I decided to invite her over.

"I hope they're okay," she whispers, lines of worry lightly etched on her forehead. She really does love those idiots.

"They'll be fine, and don't feel too bad, maybe the job was something personal?" I try to cheer her up but it just seems to bring her down even more.

"Too personal he can't tell _me_?" She pouts and begins to play with the hem of her shirt. The truth is Natsu and Happy aren't on a job at all; they're looking for a special gem that is only found in some deep caves a few hours from Magnolia. Natsu plans to make Lucy a necklace for her birthday, but of course I can't tell her that.

"Why don't you just tell him?" I blurt out. Thunder suddenly crashes through the sky and we both jump in alarm, but quickly compose ourselves and begin laughing.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," I immediately notice the pink in her cheeks she's so pointlessly trying to hide.

"Sure thing, Lucy _Dragneel_!" I smirk at her startled reaction.

"Well who are you to talk, Erza _Fernandez_!" she yells as she throws a pillow at me. It doesn't really hurt but I pretend it does for the sake of her confidence. She smiles in satisfaction.

"I don't feel that way about Jellal, we're just old friends," I look down at my hands to obscure my flushing cheeks, but Lucy knows me better than that.

"You can't lie to me Erza " she giggles and throws another pillow in my direction.

"Oh shut up!" I throw it back and she gets sucker punched by the flying cushion.

"Control" she breaths out as she clutches her stomach.

"_Oops_"

"I'm going to sleep, you're dangerous," she turns over onto her side, grabbing the murderous pillow, and quickly falls asleep. I sigh in exhaustion, maybe sleep is a good idea. I grab a pillow and climb into bed, pondering over the combination red and blue.

I hear a loud crash and in a matter of seconds I spring up from bed and requip into my armor.

"Who's there!?" My grip on my sword tightens as my eyes search the darkness. I look over at Lucy, she's drooling profusely, but other than that she's perfectly safe and fast asleep.

"God it is such a _mission_ to break into this place!" my shoulders relax when I hear his voice.

"Jellal," I breathe out. I requip back into my pajamas and fall onto the couch.

"You scared me"

"I'm sorry baby," he whispers huskily as he tiptoes towards me, careful not to wake Lucy. He sets himself down on the couch and pulls me into his chest.

"AHHH! Get away!" I shove him off as I yell quietly (if that's even possible).

"What happened?" he asks startled, wide eyes dashing around the room around the room.

"You're wet and cold," I shiver and push him off the couch.

"Well what am I supposed to do about that? It's raining outside!"

"Well you could have come a day that it wasn't!" I cross my arms over my chest in defiance.

"I needed to see you _tonight_. I missed you," he crawls over to me and places his head on my lap, his pouting lips making me smile.

"I have some of your clothes in my drawers, go change!" I look away from him; I don't want him to see me smiling. I've missed him _so_ much. He stops by like this once or twice a week, basically whenever he can and Meredy usually stays with Juvia or at an Inn while Jellal's here with me. It's hard, not being able to display our love, or go out in public together, but I'm happy just spending a few nights with him. It's better than nothing.

He walks back over to me with some fresh pajama pants, but no shirt. I feel my cheeks burn as my eyes travel over his arms and torso, then back up to his face where his birthmark stands out, demanding complete attention. He's _so_ beautiful and he's all mine.

"Like what you see?" he smirks and turns around flaunting his "I LOVE FISH" pajama pants.

"Loving it actually," I say pointing at the little fishes swimming across his pants, he blushes and looks down at his attire, all former confidence out the window.

"It's the only thing I could find," he says as he sits down next to me.

"Hey, be grateful! Happy forgets everyone's birthday, I can't believe he managed to remember yours!" On Jellal's birthday the guild threw him a large party, he was very touched by it all considering no one had ever done something like that for him.

"I know, I love them," he smiles and pecks my cheek. I slouch lazily against the arm of the couch while he rests his head on my chest; his body sprawled out between my legs. We stay like this for hours. I trace my finger over his birthmark as he softly runs his fingers over my collarbone and draws small patterns onto my chest. I pull him up to me and kiss him, the action surprising him for a second but he quickly responds with a low growl and a gentle tug at my hair.

"I love you" I mumble against his lips, I feel him smile as he tightens his grip around my waist. We continue this for a while, taking short breaks to catch our breath. I end up on top of him, resting my head on his chest. His heartbeat is strong and steady, it relaxes me and I can't help but smile. My eyes start getting heavier and finally fall victim to fatigue; as I doze off I feel his strong arms snake around me and a pair of warm lips press against my forehead.

**-Semi Morning-**

Light streams in through my window, all traces of rain gone and I can still hear the steady beat of my lover's heart. A flash of white catches my attention and I glance over the couch to the floor. A note.

_I knew it! I called it! I'm off to the guild to meet up with Natsu and Happy! Maybe I'll tell Natsu how I feel today, I love you and take the day off to have some fun! ;)_ _–Lucy xx_

I smile and drop the note back onto the floor. I look up at Jellal and see that he read the note too.

"I love your friends," he smiles and pulls me closer. I kiss his bare chest and go back to listening to the steady beat of his heart.

**I really like the idea of Erza and Lucy being really really close friends considering Erza isn't close to a lot of girls, and if you read the recent chapter *spoiler* OMG CARLA IS A GIRL? I'M A LITTLE FREAKED OUT BUT EXCITED TO SEE HOW MASHIMA IS LEADING THE STORY! I love you all so much please take care, Peace and Blessings! xx**

**-****_Bella_**


End file.
